Les survivants
by Hallows7
Summary: Et si il y avait deux survivants? Et si Harry Potter vivrait encore chez sont père et une autre personne chez les Dursley? Venaient découvrir l'histoire d'Harry Potter et d'Adelaïde Linvingston à travers leurs années à Poudlard remplis d'aventure.


Salut tout le monde je poste aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous et que vous aprécierez. Ce chapitre est très serieux mais ne vous y habituez pas sa va vite partir dans tout les sens cette histoire je le sens, allait j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire.

Prologue : Le commencement

La nuit était tombé depuis un moment sur Little Whiding, il n'y avait personne dans les rues, c'était une nuit très calme. On peut dire que le 31 octobre 1981 était un jours comme les autres pour les moldus. Mais dans le monde des sorciers la journée du 31 octobre 1981 n'était pas une journée banal, non cette journée fut la plus importante et la plus heureuse que ce monde n'est connue, _il___était enfin vaincu, enfin le monde pouvait reprendre son souffle. Mais le 31 octobre 1981 fut aussi le jour où la vie de deux petits enfants à peine âgé de un ans bascula, tous les sorciers et sorcières de ce monde allait connaître leurs histoire, ces deux enfants seront les personnes les plus connues de l'histoire de la sorcellerie et leurs existences n'était pas moins remplie de mystère. Il faut savoir que pendant 10 ans un grand mage noir régnât dans ce monde, il était puissant, la mort était présente tous les jours à ses côtés, il ne ratait aucune chose qu'il faisait sauf cette nuit là. Le mage noir se rendit à Godric's Hollows et tua deux personne Lily Potter et Olivia Linvingston il n'y avait eu que deux témoins de ce doubles meurtres, deux bébés: Harry Potter et Adelaïde Linvingston. Ce n'était que des êtres sans défenses donc le mage se dit qu'un seul sort pour les tuer tous les deux suffirai, ce fut sûrement son erreur. Car quand il eut prononcer l'incantation, le sortilège ne s'est pas abattu sur ses victimes, le sortilège se retourna contre lui. Personne ne retrouva le corps du mage, on ne retrouva dans la maison en ruine que les corps des deux femmes et les deux enfants. Voilà pourquoi il allait être connus c'était ceux qui avait survécu, ceux qui avait détruis le mage noir le plus puissant que la terre n'est portée, il n'avaient eu aucune séquelle sauf une fine cicatrice, une cicatrice qui ferait partie d'eux pour toujours une fine cicatrice qui se situé sur leurs poignets.

Harry Potter eu de la chance son père James Potter n'avait pas succombé aux tortures du mage, Adelaïde quand à elle eu moins de chance, le mage avait assassiné toute sa famille. Mais il restait quelques personnes de sa famille: les Dursley.

Les Dursley était une famille des plus normales, ils habitaient dans une banlieue résidentielle et ils avaient plutôt de bon rapport avec leurs voisins. Non rien ne pouvez penser que les Dursley cachaient un secret, que tout le monde pouvaient voir aussi. Pour que ce secret soit bien gardé ils devaient mentir à tout le monde, une chose qu'ils n'appréciaient guère. Voyez vous les Dursley ont un enfant prénommé Dudley qui fait leurs fiertés mais les Dursley ont étaient contraint de recueillir un autre enfant, c'était l'enfant de la sœur de Pétunia Dursley qui était morte. Adelaïde Linvingston était contrainte de vivre chez les Dursley une famille qui ne voulaient pas d'elle. Ils ont dit au voisins qu'il l'avait recueilli ce qui leurs valaient une certaine admiration de la part de leurs voisins. Mais ce n'était pas ça le secret qu'ils essayaient de garder à tout prix, non. Ils voulaient monter à tout le monde qu'Adelaïde était une personne normale car Adelaïde Linvingston n'était pas une personne normale, elle même ne savait pas qu'elle anormale aux yeux des Dursley.

Toutes personne ce trouvant à la place d'Adelaïde n'aimerait pas vivre chez les Dursley, entre tâches ménagère, réprimandes et coups de Dudley, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, les reproches chaque jours, un cousin bagarreur ou le travail qu'elle devait faire à la maison ne la dérangeait pas. C'était le manque d'affection des Dursley qui la blessait, ce n'est pas facile à onze de vivre avec des personnes qui ne montre pas le moindre intérêt pour vous, et c'est aussi ce manque d'affection qui forgea son caractère. Elle était solitaire et très réservée et elle n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement, en fait en onze de vie chez son oncle et sa tante elle n'avait fait confiance à aucune personne, elle n'avait pas d'amis, les enfants avait trop peur de son cousin pour être amis avec elle.

Elle n'aimait pas grand chose chez elle, elle était d'une taille normale pour son âge, avait des cheveux noir de jais coupés très court avec une frange qui couvrait son front, elle possédait des yeux couleurs bleu antarctiques.Elle n'aimait pas non plu son prénom elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Adela. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui plaisait, une fine cicatrice en diagonale situé sur son poignet gauche, les Dursleys lui ont dit qu'elle avait eu cette cicatrice lors de l'accident de voiture qui lui fit perdre sa mère, accident dont elle ne se rappelait pas, sûrement dû à son jeune âge quand il se produisit. D'ailleurs l'accident était un sujet tabou chez les Dursley. Ils y avait aussi d'autres sujets susceptibles de les énerver, quiconque au 4 Privet Drive prononçait le nom d'Olivia Linvingston ce faisait sévèrement réprimandait, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'Adelaïde ne savait rien sur sa mère; il y avait aussi un autre sujet plutôt étrange qu'on avait pas le droit d'aborder: la magie. Les Dursleys vouaient une haine au paranormal Adelaïde l'appris à ses dépends quand elle leurs jura d'avoir vu une pierre qui bougeait dans la cour, ils étaient tellement haineux qu'ils l'avait punie. Décidément si on regardait les Dursley de plus près on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient tout sauf normaux.

Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avait pensez et dites moi en quoi je dois m'améliorer. Allez je vous laisse a+ mes petites beautés:p (désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais je pense avoir fait attention).


End file.
